


bad weather

by moldydragonfruit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bullying, Drabble, Fluff, Gods of Weather, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, SeokSoo, Supernatural Elements, this idea came to me at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldydragonfruit/pseuds/moldydragonfruit
Summary: When it begins raining in the middle of summer, Seokmin can't help but wonder if Jisoo is okay.





	bad weather

**Author's Note:**

> hello, and welcome to my first fan fiction!
> 
> this idea came to me at 2am and although it's a little rushed, I'm posting it here to test the waters of ao3. I also wanted to write a little SeokSoo as it's one of my favourite ships of SVT (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Long, long ago in Ancient Korea, two powerful beings descended from the skies. They were Gods of the Weather, bringing rain and shine to the lands with a sheer flick of their fingers. Koreans worshipped these Gods and held festivals every year in their names. However, these Gods were not immortal. As time passed, they grew weak and frail, and entrusted their powers to two capable human vessels that could carry out their duties. This cycle continued as each human passed on their abilities to their children, and their children’s children, and so on.

Hundreds of years went by, and eventually the people of Korea no longer believed in the Gods of Weather. The Gods’ successors respected such values and continued with their duties, but in secret. Thus, Gods of Weather still inhabit Korea to this day, providing warmth and rain to the people of Seoul.

 

“How’d you think you went on that math test, hyung?” Seokmin says, sliding into his seat. He drops his food tray onto the table and reaches for his chopsticks. “I was so confused! I doubt I’m gonna pass.”

Seokmin shovels chicken into his mouth, waiting for a response. His eyes fall onto his closest friend, Jisoo. Though Jisoo is a little older, he was built a little smaller; his lanky limbs contrast with Seokmin’s taller frame, and his skin is a little on the paler side. Seokmin supposes they have some similarities, though—the same mop of black hair, the same supernatural abilities.

Jisoo remains silent, picking at his food absently. When Seokmin reaches forward and clicks his fingers, Jisoo snaps out of his reverie and looks up. “…Oh. Did you say something?”

Seokmin sighs, then smiles. “Forget about it. What’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired,” Jisoo says, and Seokmin can almost smell the lie. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, hyung.” 

Seokmin glances past the hundreds of students and out of a window. Seoul is experiencing a warm, pleasant summer—thanks to Seokmin—but today, grey clouds line the skies, threatening rain. Seokmin tears his eyes away and focuses on Jisoo, who’s toying idly with the rice on his tray, head lowered. Seokmin worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He considers questioning Jisoo once again, but he knows that if something were truly bothering him, he’d have told Seokmin himself. 

“Get lots of sleep tonight, okay hyung?” Seokmin says. Jisoo glances up in surprise, and meets Seokmin’s warm smile. “We may be Gods, but we’re not invincible.”

A small smile plays at the corners of Jisoo’s mouth. “I will. Thank you.”

—

When the chiming bell signals the end of yet another day, Seokmin springs from his seat and bounces out of the classroom, heading in the direction of Jisoo’s last class. He squeezes past the horde of bustling students in the corridors until he spots Jisoo, who’s leaning against the wall near his classroom, eyes glued to the phone in his hand. Seokmin grins and heads over.

“What’s up, hyung?” He knocks his elbow against Jisoo’s arm. Jisoo looks up and smiles.

“Hey, loser,” he responds, pocketing his phone. Seokmin laughs as they blend into the crowd of students, happier now that Jisoo seems to be in higher spirits. “How was Economics?”

“Nothing special. What are the plans for this afternoon?”

“I got pocket money yesterday; I was thinking we could go to the movies,” Jisoo suggests with a casual shrug. “My treat.”

Seokmin brightens. “Sure! Anything you wanna see?”

“Nah, I don’t know what’s showing. You can pick.”

“Alright, I’ll check what’s on.” Seokmin reaches for his pocket, then panics when he realises his phone is missing. He stops in his tracks, unzipping his bag and digging inside of it frantically. “Crap, I think I left my phone in class…”

“Want me to come with you?” Jisoo asks, concern painting his face. Seokmin shakes his head, already stepping back in the direction they came. 

“Nah, just wait here, I’ll be right back!”

Seokmin whirls around and brushes past the lingering students, rushing back to his Economics classroom. It only takes him a few minutes, and luckily his teacher is still present, marking papers at her desk. Seokmin squeaks out an apology when he heads for his phone, which is charging by the far wall. He shoves the charger in his bag and the phone in his back pocket, then bids his teacher farewell and scurries back out.

Most of the students have left when Seokmin finally returns to where he left Jisoo. Seokmin rounds the corner and frowns. Two boys appear to be bothering Jisoo, teasing him and laughing to each other. Seokmin feels fury coiling in his gut.

“Hey!” Seokmin shouts. They glance at Seokmin—then they whisper something to Jisoo and knock their shoulders into him as they walk away. Jisoo stumbles but doesn’t retaliate, his head lowered.

Clenching his jaw, Seokmin strides past Jisoo to teach the boys a lesson. However, the hand that seizes his wrist makes him stop. Seokmin spins around to face Jisoo.

“Seokmin-ah, don’t. It’s not worth it.” Jisoo’s eyes are pleading when he says, “They’re not worth it.”

“Okay,” Seokmin says numbly. He tries to smile. “Still up for a movie?”

“Can we just play video games at yours?” Jisoo asks, his voice soft. “Please?”

Seokmin’s expression relaxes. “Of course. Mario Kart?”

—

The next morning, Seokmin awakes to the thrum of heavy rain against his window. He groans and curls into his comforter. This kind of weather in summer makes him feel sluggish and a little queasy—the feeling will eventually pass, but Seokmin can’t drag himself out of bed until much later. 

When Seokmin reaches school, his third period—Modern Korean—has just commenced. He hands his late slip to the teacher and scans the classroom for Jisoo. He spots the boy sitting by a window, staring at the rain pelting against the glass. Seokmin swallows back nervousness and walks over, sliding into the seat next to his best friend with a small smile.

“Morning,” he greets, pulling out his notebook. Jisoo turns to him, and Seokmin’s heart jolts. Jisoo’s left eye is shadowed by a dark bruise, ugly shades of purple and yellow. “What happened?!”

Jisoo laughs, but it’s fabricated. “I tripped over. Fell straight onto my face. Stupid move, hey?”

“Okay, no.” Seokmin rests a hand on Jisoo’s shoulder. Jisoo flinches and averts his eyes. “Talk to me, hyung. Did you get into a fight?”

“Something like that,” Jisoo mutters, toying with the edge of the paper. Seokmin frowns.

“Why are you all beaten up, then? You can easily hold your own in a fight, hyung. You and I both know that.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it, okay?”

Jisoo looks close to tears, so Seokmin drops his hand and the subject. He swallows thickly. “Alright. I won’t bring it up again.”

“Thank you,” Jisoo says gratefully. He glances out of the window. “Sorry about the rain. I know it makes you unwell.”

Seokmin smiles through his unease. “It’ll pass.”

—

Seokmin’s next period is Mathematics. Jisoo is absent for the whole hour because he’s required for a Student Council meeting, so Seokmin wastes most of his time by staring idly out of the window and clicking his pen. When the bell rings, Seokmin receives a text from Jisoo saying that the meeting is taking a long time, and he’ll be late to lunch. Seokmin sighs and sweeps up his things, then heads to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is packed to the brim—as usual—but Seokmin manages to find a spare table through the ruckus. He drops his food tray on the table as he slides into his seat. He picks at his food, waiting eagerly for Jisoo’s arrival. After fifteen minutes pass, his lunch has disappeared and there’s still no sign of the other God. Seokmin pulls out his phone and sends the boy a message regarding his whereabouts, worry clawing at his chest.

Seokmin waits another five minutes, tapping his foot impatiently. There’s no response.

He’s about to call the boy when a deafening clap of thunder echoes throughout the cafeteria. The students gasp in surprise and Seokmin’s heart skips a beat. He jumps out of his seat and his chair clatters to the floor, but he can’t find it in himself to care. As he slings his bag over his shoulder and dashes out of the cafeteria, all he can think about is Jisoo.

Seokmin runs through corridors and tackles several flights of stairs, heading towards the classroom that Jisoo mentioned was the meeting room. As he rounds another corner, he halts, fear prickling his skin like a thousand needles when his eyes land on the scene unfolding before him.

Jisoo is curled up on the floor below the lockers, surrounded by three older boys who Seokmin doesn’t recognise. The seniors are laughing as insults spill from their mouths, feet lashing out at the helpless figure on the floor. In a matter of seconds, Seokmin crosses the hall and seizes one of the boys by his collar, slamming him into a locker. The bang of the boy’s head hitting metal reverberates through the corridor.

“If you so much as look at him again, I guarantee you’ll be walking away with more than just a headache,” Seokmin seethes, his voice a menacing purr. “Is that clear?”

The boy’s eyes are swimming with fear when he nods. Seokmin releases him and he stumbles away frantically, the other two seniors on his tail. Seokmin watches them leave, chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. He shouldn’t have let them go, he should have taught them a lesson—

A small whimper reaches his ears. Seokmin snaps out of his trance and turns his attention to Jisoo, who’s slowly hauling himself up against the lockers. Seokmin crouches down and searches him for any serious injuries. Overall, he seems to be fine, but his bruised eye remains, and his lip is split and swollen. Seokmin searches Jisoo’s bag—which had been sitting to his right—for a packet of tissues.

“I’m sorry…” he hears Jisoo whisper.

Seokmin shakes his head. “Don’t be.” He pulls out a tissue and dabs at the blood on Jisoo’s lower lip. Jisoo winces, but makes no move to stop him. “How long has this been happening?”

“A couple of weeks,” Jisoo admits, and Seokmin’s heart constricts. “It started out harmless. Teasing in the halls, name-calling… You know how it is. I wasn’t—” his voice cracks, “—They didn’t hurt me until a couple of days ago. I managed to stay in control until then, but… My powers…”

“Why didn’t you fight back?” Seokmin pries gently. “You’re stronger than they are, hyung.”

Jisoo shakes his head. “I couldn’t. If I retaliated, I could have lost my position on the Student Council. You know how much that means to me. Or worse, I could’ve been suspended.” Jisoo is babbling now, and he begins to tremble, tears sliding down his cheeks. “Mum, she would— I couldn’t—"

Seokmin pulls Jisoo into a tight embrace. “It’s okay, Jisoo. It’s okay.”

Jisoo cries into the curve of Seokmin’s neck, clutching the back of his shirt. Seokmin cards his fingers through Jisoo’s hair and soothes him, his own eyes burning with tears. After a short minute, Jisoo pulls back, sniffing and rubbing his eyes on his sleeve.

Seokmin reaches forward to caress Jisoo’s cheek. Jisoo leans into the touch, his eyelids fluttering shut. “I wish you had spoken sooner, hyung. I might’ve been able to help.”

A weak laugh slips past Jisoo’s lips. He places his hand over Seokmin’s own, eyes twinkling with mirth. “You would have done something you’d regret, Seokmin-ah.”

Seokmin grins. “You know me too well.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! let me know in the comments what you think of this little story. I hope to post bigger works in the future!
> 
> until then, bye bye (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
